Eu Te odeio Mas a verdade é que te amoTRADUCCIÓN
by Bella Valentia
Summary: O que aconteceu depois que Logan grito enfrente de todo baile que amava ntaram a seus amigos? sim não. Como foi? leiam aqui um one shot traduzido por Palas Atenas para o Português TRADUCCION de¡Yo Te odio! Pero la verdad es que te amo


_**Eu Te odeio! Mas a verdade é que te amo...**_

_**Palavras da autora **____** que é chilena e escreveu essa fic em espanhol e me deu a permissão de traduzi-la para o português:**_

" _**Isso é um OneShot desde que comecei a rever a serie Zoey por Internet e vi o capitulo Quinn estranha a Mark quando ela e Logan se beijam foi genial e é disso que se trata o One Shot que se passou depois do baile e o escrevi porque há muito poucos em espanhol e não sei inglês" ( e eu estou traduzindo para português pq ñ existe nenhuma em português e gostei dessa fic)**_

Quinn estava no quarto 101 com suas amigas conversando ou melhor escutando sobre os namorados das suas amigas …tema que a deixava bastante farta já que ela não podia falar do seu… seu Logan.. seu esportivo e arrogante namorado , mas seu namorado em fim.

Quinn estava viajando em suas lembranças desde meses atrás onde havia começado tudo… seu relacionamento algo estranho com Logan, mas em fim era algo estranho, mas ele queria a ela e ela a ele.

_Flash-Back_

_Logan estava em sua Scooter junto a ela e a primeira coisa que lhe disse foi " Te aconteceu algo?" e ela respondeu "Nada Logan, não precisa parar!" ele se senta junto a ela um pouco longe, mas perto dela e pediu que lhe contasse o que tinha ocorrido, mas ela se negou, mas finalmente contou sobre o rompimento com Mark com isso muitas coisas mais foram ditas, mas sem duvida a única coisa que lembrava nesse momento era o beijo que havia dado que havia sido tão estranho e agradável._

_Fim de Flash Back_

Sua recordação teve que acabar porque suas amigas começaram a chamá-la incansavelmente para que opinasse sobre a situação que lhe contavam, mas não havia as escutado porque não tinha cabeça para outras coisas a não ser seu namorado… seu celular começou a tocar ela apenas viu a tela e viu que quem chamava era seu namorado, mas como estava com as garotas não pode atender como lhe gostaria e Logan notou.

-Sim! Quem fala?-perguntou Quinn, Logan entendeu que tinha mais gente com ela e começou a atuação.

-Sou Logan, Quinn to ti ligando porque - dizia Logan enquanto pensava - pode me ajudar com química?

-claro vou em seguida – respondeu ela

-estou sozinho aqui podemos ficar sozinhos, te quero - disse ele baixo.

-bom nos vemos em um estante - disse ela terminado a ligação-  
-garotas vou sair me pediram ajuda – disse saindo-

-mas Quinn!! –disse Zoey, mas a garota já tinha saído -

Quinn conhecia perfeitamente a Logan assim que tomou sua mochila com seu livro de química porque se alguém os visse teriam uma boa desculpa… logo chegou ao quarto dos garotos e bateu... Esperando resposta… a porta se abre e dela sai seu namorado que pega sua mão e entram no quarto.

-estava pensando em você quando me ligou - confessou Quinn- mas... mas, se os garotos chegaram?

- não vai acontecer minha menina - disse fechando a porta com chave. Chase vai sair com Zoey e Michael com sua namorada... e não me importaria se nos visse juntos...- confesso Logan olhando até embaixo-

- Esta falando sério?- perguntou duvidando

-Sim… são nossos amigos deveriam saber… mas falamos disso outro dia... Agora quero te beijar - disse Logan-

- e eu a você - disse Quinn

Os dois se recostaram na cama do Logan e começaram a se beija, sem duvida cada beijo que se davam era mais especial que o outro, estavam abraçados quando sentem que a fechadura começava a ser aberta, Quinn trocou de posição e se sentou longe de Logan para disfarça e perguntou o que lhe vinha na mente.

-Logan, já te expliquei muito!

-Ah, é você que sabe tudo!- dizia Logan enquanto lhe dava uma piscada com o olho

- Hey, Hey! Não briguem, não sabia que estavam estudando química Logan –disse Chase entrando- vou deixá-los não quero interrompe sua aula Quinn

-Pode fechar com a chave para que ninguém mais nos incomodem - disse Logan

-Bo..m -disse Chase saindo-

Chase saiu do quarto e fechou com a chave com pediu Logan não havia dado dois passos quando notou que havia esquecido sua mochila e voltou rapidamente... Começou abrir a porta devagar para que eles não o notassem, mas parou impressionado quando viu a cena Logan e Quinn se beijando! Não era um beijo normal eles estavam deitados beijando se mais carinhosamente. Chase não sabia o que fazer optou por sair e fechou com chave… o beijo deles foi interrompido por uma mensagem que Longan recebeu em seu celular.

- ninguém pode nos deixar em paz!- gritou Logan - maldito seja!

-Tranquilo, você fica mais bonito quando esta com raiva - disse sua namorada.

_Logan, preciso da tua ajuda _

_Pode vir a quadra_

_De voleibol preciso de um_

_Conselho urgente…_

_Chase_

-Quinn, tenho que ir Chase quer minha ajuda - disse Logan-

- Que aconteceu? ti acompanho?-perguntou ela

-Não Céu, deixa que eu vou e logo te envio uma mensagem quando me desocupar com ele e vamos a onde sempre vamos - disse Logan

-Bom Te Amo- disse Quinn

-E eu a você - disse Logan - e não esqueça seu livro de química

Os dois saíram cada um para uma direção diferente... Logan se apressou queria estar mais rápido com seu bebê a sois e queria terminar logo de falar com Chase tratando do que fosse só queria acabar de uma vez com o tema que ele não conhecia.

-¡Hey Chase! Que aconteceu, para que precisa de mim? Estava aprendendo Química - disse Logan-

- Para com a mentira Logan! Os vi. Porque escondeu isso?- disse Chase

- Mas não nos escondemos só estudávamos! - disse Logan

- Logan entendi, os vi! Você e Quinn se be… - mas não conseguiu terminar porque Logan o interrompeu.

- Cala boca! Que ninguém pode saber! - disse Logan corou,era a primeira vez que Chase o via corando por uma garota.

- Mas, porque esconde isso? Desde quando que vocês saem? Porque não nos contaram?-pergunto inquieto Chase.

Logan suspirou e respondeu - Nos escondemos porque nos dava vergonha sair juntos a Quinn porque as vezes ou melhor sempre sou um idiota, arrogante e bom eu… porque… a achava estranha... saímos faz quase 7 meses e concordamos não contar a ninguém nem a vocês por favor não diga a ninguém, eu Quinn queremos fazer isso nós mesmos, mas precisamos de tempo.

Começou a r el celular de Logan e como Chase sabia de tudo respondeu ao toque do celular.

- Oi…(em duvida se dizia bebê) Quinn – dizia o garoto no celular, enquanto se sentia obserbado por Chase

– Esta com o Chase? – perguntou ela do outro lado.

– Sim, mas em meia hora nos encontramos, você sabe aonde – disse Logan

– O que aconteceu algo céu? – perguntou Quinn

– Sim, que dizer não – disse Logan

– Te aconteceu algo, me diz! – exigiu Quinn

– Agora não, bom nos vemos em meia hora – disse Logan

Guardou seu celular e Chase continuou o observando…

– Por favor não diz nada… sei que seria melhor eu ter ti contado… Mas foi tudo tão estranho… não pergunte como começou tudo porque não lhe direi porque é algo nosso e não quero compartilha, quando diremos a todos não sei porque tenho q falar com meu be... com Quinn – respondeu o garoto

-Certo, certo se nota que amas a Quinn, porque todos os seus momentos quer esconder porque são de só de vocês e bom já que sei de vocês vou ajudá-los até que decidam conta para todos – disse Chase – E vá! Não faça esperar o seu be... a sua Quinn – imitando a última coisa que Logan havia dito.

– Obrigado, você é um grande amigo – disse Logan se afastando

Quem acreditaria se contas assim mesmo agora deveria ajudá-los e guarda o segredo até quando eles quiserem, mas Quinn havia feito algo impossível que Logan se deu conta que existia mais alguém além dele mesmo.

Logan chegou ao lugar onde sempre se encontravam fazia quase 7 meses com Quinn, mas ela não estava lá … começou a esperá-la por um momento, mas logo viu que vênia uma garota com um livro na mão... sua desculpa de sempre por se alguém perguntasse " Estou o ajudando a estudar"

– Amor esta esperando aqui muito tempo – disse Logan

– Não amor só faz uns minutos – disse Logan a abraçando e a beijando nos lábios.

– Agora me diz. O que aconteceu quando ti liguei? – disse Quinn

– É necessário? – perguntou Logan.

– O que está pensando? – disse Quinn

– Não estou pensando nada – disse Logan

– Mentira, me fala se não, não tem beijo. – disse Quinn

Logan sorriu e se lembrou da primeira vez que ela lhe disse isso, foi quando concordaram em guarda o segredo.

– Bebê, aconteceu o seguinte Chase viu a gente se beijando no cuarto – disse Longan – quando saiu não tinha dado dois passos e lembrou que tinha esquecido a mochila e nos viu.

– O que?!

– Mas fica tranquila não vai falar nada ele jurou, só me perguntou quando tempo a gente saia e porque não contamos – disse Logan

– Disse a verdade? – perguntou Quinn

– Sim – disse Logan – que era porque eu era arrogante e porque te achava estranha.

– Já não me acha estranha? – perguntou Quinn

– Bom bebê quer que eu diga, sim você é Quinn sempre terá seu lado estranho e científico… mas sempre gostei assim e se não, não seria você – disse Logan – bom e eu continuo arrogante, somos só nós faz 7 messe e não desejo estar com mais ninguém.

-Logan, posso pergunta algo? – disse Quinn

-Sim, amor não tem por que perguntar, pode perguntar o quer - disse Logan

- Quando começou a gostar de mim? - pergunto Quinn

- Certo, te respondo, mas também vai me dizer. – disse Logan

- Bom - disse Quinn - adoraria dizer

-Bom Quinn comecei a gostar de você quando sai a com o Mark, mais ou menos quatro meses antes de você e Mark terminarem... mas. Não podia acreditar! Eu gostando de você… Era estranho…mas você estava com ele e não tinha muito o que fazer… e bom quando nos beijamos foi muito estranho acredito que já tinha te falado - disse Logan que começava a corar - bom é sua vez

- bom eu continuava com Mark, mas estava sentindo algo por você, mas não queria aceitar até que nos beijamos, mas foi muito estranho! E mais com que disse_ "É o dia mais estranhdo_ do mundo" – disse Quinn – bom logo seguimos nos beijando, tudo era muito estranho e o pior era que me agradava.

-Te amo Quinn – disse Logan

- E eu a você - disse Quinn – mudando de assunto... Quando diremos pelo menos aos garotos?

-Quinn confia em mim? - disse Logan

-Sim, para que a pergunta? –disse Quinn

- Eu me encarrego disso, tenho uma ideia –disse Logan- Vamos?

- Bom

Deram o último beijo e foram… em direção a seus quartos Quinn ao 101 e Logan ao 148

Quinn pensava em que planejava Logan … ele tinha uma ideia! Isso era estranho o que será que estava planejando... dentro de uma semana completaria 7 meses que estavam saindo … e mesmo que ele estava encarregado de contar tudo aos garotos algo estava estranho.. Logan estava estranho … e o pior que ela queria muito saber…

Uma semana depois Quinn estava em seu quarto com seu notebook PCA lendo um pouco Logan havia a presenteado com umas flores e uma carta por seus 7 meses de estavam saindo, mas não entendia que era o que ele planejava, quando alguém inicio uma conversa em sua conta do MSN, era Logan, seu namorado com seu Nickname tão particular _Logan " sim eu sou um arrogante, você quem é!" _Quinn quando o viu só riu ele tinha esse nick desde antes de estarem saindo antes que ela pensasse em falar com ele já o havia feito

_**Logan "sim eu sou um arrogante, você quem é!"disse:**__ Oi Amor, Como está?_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse: **__Oi Ceú, aqui sentindo muitas saudades de você, mas bem e você..._

_**Logan "sim eu sou um arrogante, você quem é!"disse:**__ bem também estou com saudades me tem feito tão feliz..._

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse:**__ e você a mim você mudou minha vida _

_**Logan "sim eu sou um arrogante, você quem é!"disse:**__ tenho uma surpresa para você…_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ outra a mais? Não será muito _

_**Logan "sim eu sou um arrogante, você quem é!"dice:**__ não você merece por que te amo ,Quinn tem feito o que ninguém fez … me fez me apaixonar…_

_**Logan troca seu nickname para Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses**_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Gostou?_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse**__: sim, mas porque, o que pretende? Estão todos on!_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Não me importa _

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse: **__essa é minha surpresa?_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse**__: Não, não é_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse:**__ Então?_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ vê isso…(era um link)_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse**__: seu myspace?_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Sim, ver_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse**__: Mas porque?_

_**Logan Gracias por estos 7 meses dice:**__ver!_

_**Quinn "Não Quero escutar tua voz disse:**__ já ficou arrogante. _

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ desculpa…é que... preciso que veja…_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice:**__ Bom… vou fazer… te amo mesmo que seja arrogante _

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ mas sou teu arrogante_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz"**__ disse: isso é certo agora deixa eu ver isso_

Quinn esperou abrir a página abrir que Logan a havia mandado isso lhe ajudaria a comprender porque havia posto isso em seu nickname… que por certo a surpreendeu bastante quando a página terminou de carregar viu uma foto de seu namorado tão lindo como sempre e tinha de título Obrigado por esses 7 meses isso explicava seu nickname, mas que havia feito? De baixo da foto havia um texto grande e começou a ler...

"_**Bom chegou a hora de revelar algo a luz de todos esses 7 meses que Logan Reese não esta disponível para ninguém… só para uma pessoa… quem me tem feito dar conta de muitas coisas… nossa história começou a 7 meses atrás quando acreditava que nunca estaríamos juntos… éramos e somos totalmente diferentes …mas isso não faz com que não te ame , eu te amo mais do que pode imaginar… com ela a única garota que me fez corar nunca ninguém mais havia conseguido contigo aprendi que podia amar a alguém mais que a mim mesmo … sei que a muitos vai surpreender quando lerem isto da garota que falo é Quinn Pensky sim é ela quem há feito que minha vida seja diferente se não falamos nada foi por que não queríamos , que ninguém soubesse , queríamos privacidade , porque era bastante estranho que um cretino como muitos me conhecem saindo com uma garota estranha como muitos conhecem a Quinn... por isso não dissemos a ninguém, mas acredito que já é a hora que saibam todos amo a Quinn Pensky mesmo que não muitos lembram que disse ou melhor gritei no baile e hoje quero que toda PCA saiba .**_

_**Te amo muito Quinn Pensky , Obrigado por todos esses meses juntos.**_

_**Logan Reese"**_

Quando Quinn terminou de ler não acreditava, seu Logan havia feito algo que ela não esperava ficou surpresa e começou a retomar a conversa que tinha com ele.

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse:**__ só direi 9 palavras_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Quais?_

_**Quinn "No quiero escuchar tu voz" dice: **__Te Amo Muito e obrigada por isso não esperava._

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Gostou de verdade? Se esta com raiva e não disse não tem beijo_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse:**__ ousa me ameaçar! Não seja tonto! Adorei… mas por que assim tão publicamente em seu myspace._

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Porque estou cansado de te beijar as escondidas... desde amanhã podemos nos beijar onde quisermos e me parece... __Maravilhoso!_

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" disse: **__um____momento. Por que você foi arrogante comigo?_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ Quinn eu não sou romântico nem atento, mas você me fez ser assim, você é a pessoa mais especial que conheci em minha vida e faria tudo por você… _

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tu voz" disse:**__ isso vai ser notícia amanha porque todos lêem seu myspace e as garota vão querer me matar!_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse:**__ sim e se isso me deixa pega sua mão na frente de todo, te beija, dizer que te quero,suportarei tudo o que acontecer amanhã, na semana, no mês, a única coisa que importa é que te amo e isso não mudara. _

_**Quinn "Não quero escutar tua voz" mudou seu nickname a Quinn É você o que mais quero **_

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse: **__ gostei do seu nick_

_**Quinn É você o que mais quero disse:**__ obrigada… Bom vou dormi as meninas estão reclamando que eu to fazendo muito barulho, te amo. _

_**Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses disse: **__e eu a você, nos vemos amanhã, te amo, beijos, bye. _

_**Quinn É você o que mais quero disse: **__bye amor_

_**Quinn É você o que mais Quero: saiu da conversa.**_

Quinn se levantou cedo e saiu a busca de Longa porque tinha lhe enviado uma mensagem pelo celular, porque queria estar com ele, o abraça, o beija e continuar a agradecer pelo que havia publicado em seu myspace. Eles se encontravam sozinhos no lugar onde os garotos se reuniam para ver TV e fiarem junto e eles estavam ali sozinhos, era cedo e ninguém os veria, mas não importava se alguém os visse. Se sentaram, se abraçaram e ligaram a TV momentos que assistiam e em outros se beijavam, mas deixaram de se beija quando escutaram a TV e nela dizia._ "Todo o campos comenta a confissão de Logan Reese em seu myspace, onde fala que esta saindo a 7 meses com sua companheira de turma,sua amiga e agora sua namorada Quinn Pensky , até a tarde de ontem isto havia sido um completo segredo entre eles nenhum de seus amigos estavam interado dessa relação… estas são as noticia PCA nos vemos ao meio dia e teremos mais informações._

- Logan está bem? - disse Quinn

- Melhor que nunca - disse Logan

Ele tomou o rosto de Quinn e começou a beijá-la novamente…tudo ia bem quando começou a tocar o celular de Quinn e de Logan, se separaram e viram que estavam ao seu arredo Zoey ,Michel ,Vince , Lola y Chase que os olhava contentes e orgulhosos não como os outros que os olhavam surpresos, a Quinn não pareceu algo bom seus amigos os interronperem.

- Por acaso nunca viram ninguém se beijando – disse Quinn

-Oh Quinn! Não fica brava – disse Zoey - Por que esconderam por tanto tempo?

- Zoey vem – disse Chase que estava mais afastado do resto

- Que aconteceu? - perguntou

- Não os pergunte nada, melhor parabenisalos ou o que quiser, mas não os pergunte essas coisas são muito pessoais deles, os garotos e as garotas não sabem que te enteraste* pela câmera que te amava, bom só Logan e Chase, mas o resto não - disse Chase – deixemos os sozinhos.

- Faz quanto tempo que sabe? - disse Zoey

- Faz uma semana - disse Chase - e prometi não dizer

- Bom, isso explica o nickname do Logan e Quinn – disse Zoey- bom os últimos que vi

- Quais? Ontem não me conectei - disse Chase

- Sim notei estive te esperando, Logan Obrigado por esses 7 meses e Quinn É você o que mais quero - disse Zoey

- Bom, garotos vamos? - disse Zoey - quero tomar um café

- Mas Zoey queria falar com Quinn e Logan sobre o que saiu nas noticias da PCA - disse Lola , Zoey a fulminou com os olhos

- Zoey , Chase deixem os, sim em um momento tínhamos que contar – disse Logan

- Ontem… Logan pós uma foto em seu myspace e falava de nossa relação – disse Quinn

- de vocês só sabia o Chase, mas não fiquem contra ele, ele não soube da melhor forma ele nos viu acidentalmente nos beijando em nosso quarto – disse Logan

- Sim não os dissemos nada porque queríamos privacidade e – Quinn ficou com duvida se continuava e Logan pegou sua mão - e porque nos dava vergonha… mas não falem isso … agora nós temos vergonha de ter sentido vergonha.

- Agora é maravilhoso! – disse Lola - Podemos sair todos como casais e sem escutá-los discutir.

- Agora nós vamos – disse Zoey – vocês tem muito o que conversa.

Os garotos se foram deixando sozinhos novamente a Logan y Quinn …

- Temos bons amigos- disse Quinn

- Sim muito bons, te amo – disse Logan

-Que ir ao Vaccaro, mas os dois sozinhos o que acha? - disse Logan - não como a primeira vez.

- claro - disse Quinn feliz

E voltaram a se abraçar e começaram a se beija novamente desde esse dia todos seriam diferente e poderiam mostrar o tanto como amam a todos sem medo… desde esse dia tudo seria melhor para eles, mas não devemos esquecer que são Logan e Quinn dois polos opostos, duas pessoas diferentes que se amam … que seu relacionamento é estranho mas terna… quem acreditaria que o cretino de PCA terminaria sendo o namorado da estranha da escola ninguém... o amor é estranho as vezes nos apaixonamos por quem não esperamos.


End file.
